This invention relates to a reusable container made of a thermoplastic material, with at least one filler and drain opening in the top panel or container lid, and with an upper and a lower circumferential stacking ring.
A similar thermoplastic container has been described for instance in DE-A 26 29 630. That earlier container, featuring thin extruded side walls, offers relatively poor stackability, its residual drainability is inadequate and it is not suitable for reuse.